Silence
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Sakura has decided not to speak, due to tragic events. but when Sasuke enters her school, can he make her talk? SasuSaku and some NaruSaku. "Sakura-chan! What happened!" Naruto asked. "It happened...again," Sakura's first words since she was 5...


**Poison-chan: New story!**

**Sakura: Oh my gosh**

**Poison: Shut it. **

**Sakura: She ain't own shit.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

~* Normal POV *~

After tragic events, Haruno Sakura decided to never speak to anyone. She hasn't spoken a word since she was five years old. She's now seventeen, and in horrible condition. But, Uchiha Sasuke, now transfers to her school, Konoha High School.

You know, the color pink and green attracts people.

Well, at least in hair color and eye color.

~* Sakura's POV *~

Another day at school…

Another day of an emotionless exterior…

Another day of sorrow.

I grabbed my worn out blue and black checkered Converses, one of the only pair of shoes that I own, and slipped them on. I grabbed my Linkin Park shirt, faded and ripped jeans, my blue and black jacket, and my black Linkin Park hat. I changed quickly, and when I was done, I grabbed my Linkin Park book bag and my blue iPod. I started walking, listening to I Climb by Thousand Foot Krutch. When I was walking, I could hear other walking students whispering about me. I shrugged it off.

"Hey, did you hear that we have a new student, Ino?" a girl named Hinata asked Ino. I listened. New student?  
"Yeah!" Ino said. That's all I could hear after awhile. Useless. Suddenly my iPod changed from I Climb to So Hard by Rihanna and Young Jeezy. I inwardly sighed out of stress. When I reached the school, I heard even more whispers.

"**Stop," my inner commanded.**

"_**What?" I snapped, stopping dead in my tracks.**_

"**Ditch school," my inner said.**

"_**As much as I'd love to, I can't."**_

**My inner sighed.**

I kept walking to my homeroom. I was now on my last year of high school (is she too young to you?). When I reached the classroom, I was tackled to the ground by the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. I looked at him with no emotion. Naruto looked at me sadly. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tall dark and handsome figure. The teenager looked at me confused. I returned the gaze, but with a non- emotional one. I looked back up to Naruto, and he got off of me. I bowed.

"Hehe, no need to bow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto's been in love with me ever since we met when we were little kids, and when I used to talk. Naruto sighed.

"I wish you would talk again," Naruto said.

"**Poor Naruto," my inner said.**

"_**We wish the same things too. But things can never be the same after what happened."**_

Kakashi-sempai finally walked in, and we took our seats. I put my earphones in, but listened to the new guy introduce himself.

"Hn," the guy started as girls squealed, "Uchiha Sasuke is the name." I pushed the play button on my iPod listening to the song Monster, but the remix, by Meg and Dia.

"**Sigh… Kakashi is going to pull out your earphones right about now…"**

I ignored my inner, and listened to the lyrics. I inwardly sighed.

____Sasuke's POV____

Kakashi said sit next to a girl named "Haruno Sakura." The problem is… who is she?

"Who's 'Haruno Sakura'?" I asked.

"Sakura, raise your hand," Kakashi said. No one rose their hand.

A blond boy whispered in a pink haired girl's ear, even though she was clearly wearing earphones. Idiot. Wait, hold on… _pink _hair? What the heck? Who has pink hair? Kakashi walked up to the pink haired girl and the blonde idiot. He ripped the girl's earphones out. She looked up at him with emotionless emerald green eyes.

"Raise your hand Sakura," the teacher said. Sakura rose her hand, and I walked over. The blind idiot was glaring at me. I returned the look. I looked over to the girl named Sakura. She was listening to the song Russian Roulette by Rihanna. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't even try to talk to Sakura-chan," the idiot warned. I smirked.

"Watch me," I started, "I'm Sasuke, you are?" I asked the girl, even thought I already knew. She said nothing. The blonde hissed.

"Leave her alone," the boy hissed, "She won't talk to you. She hasn't talked to anyone ever since what happened."

"What happened?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Yeah! She'll never talk!" someone shouted.

"Because she's a loser!" another shouted. Sakura's emerald green eyes showed fear.

"Shut up!" the idiot said, "Don't you dare utter a word about what happened to Sakura!"

"Shut up Naruto!" a girl with red hair shouted. Naruto's eyes hardened and he looked at Sakura. She looked she was on the verge of tears. Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"S-Sakura-chan," he said, "Don't cry. I'm here for you." Sakura stood up, hands on her desk, head facing the floor.

"Loser! Look at how ugly her natural pink hair is!" the girl with red hair said. Naruto was about to say something, but Sakura's desk broke in half. We stared at her hands, which caused the desk to break. Sakura walked over to the red haired girl. The girl looked scared. Sakura glared, and punched the girl straight in the face. Kakashi sighed as Sakura casually grabbed her stuff, and walked away.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Go after her." Why me?  
"Hai!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing his stuff, and running out the room. I sighed, and followed suit. We ran all around the school.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. Suddenly I saw a flash of pink.

"To the right," I said. He pounced on the pink figure. It was Sakura. She blinked.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, hugging Sakura. Sakura looked like she was about to sigh.

"Just like the old day, ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, "Found you!" I sweat dropped. Sakura almost smiled. Naruto grinned like the idiot he is. We walked to Gym, and Sakura went into the girl's changing room. We went to the guy's changing room.

~* Sakura's POV *~

Gym… crap. I can't do this! I changed and walked outside. I forgot that I was wearing black shorts and a blue short sleeved Tee shirt. I saw Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen when they saw my arms and legs. I had bruises and scars all over. I frowned. Damn… I forgot. How careless of me!

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto started, here it comes, "W-What happened to y-you?!" Naruto had tears in his eyes. I looked surprised by his look. I opened my mouth, as if to speak. NO! I snapped my mouth closed.

"I knew you were secretive and silent but, you should have showed me," Naruto said. I felt like I was about to cry. I ran and hugged him. I was on the verge of tears again. Our teacher, Gai, came out and said how youthful we all are.

"Now, 20 laps my youthful students!" he shouted. Naruto groaned, Sasuke grunted, and I almost sighed. I started running, but when I finished the 20th lap, I collapsed. Naruto and Sasuke ran over to me.

"Sakura!" they yelled. I blacked out right there.

"**I told you to skip," my Inner said.**

"_**Shut up."**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Poison-chan: Done! X3**

**Sakura: Man… I don't talk? **

**Poison-chan: Nope. =3**

**Sakura: Whatever, review. **


End file.
